


The one where Vanessa is smol

by thewriteday



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Heather couldn't reach something the other day so here we are, because tumblr keeps leaving my posts out of the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriteday/pseuds/thewriteday
Summary: As suggested by my lover Cindy (but really by @keepitheather my actual gal pal, who I sometimes make fun of for being tiny). A little ficlet for fun.





	The one where Vanessa is smol

“I hate to interrupt, but what are you trying at, babe?” 

Charity is standing, arms-crossed, in Vanessa’s kitchen, watching a tiny, blonde, accident-waiting-to-happen clamber up on a step ladder near the cupboards. At the sound of Charity’s voice - a voice she hadn’t exactly expected to hear at this hour on a Sunday - Vanessa nearly loses her footing and lets out a startled yelp. Charity just raises her eyebrows.

Vanessa turns on the step ladder and grumbles. “I asked Paddy to put the Valentine’s decorations up  _there_ last year,” she points to the highest cabinet, the one just out of her reach. She looks sheepish. “Now I can’t quite get at them.” 

Charity snorts. “You mean because you’re about as big as a miniature schnauzer?” 

“Hey!” Vanessa’s face screws up in annoyance. “I’m not that small.” 

“No, you’re right. I mean if a schnauzer had thumbs, he’d probably be able to manage. You’re closer to a teacup yorkie.”

Vanessa rolls her eyes, stepping back up to try again. 

Charity takes a couple steps, coming face to hip with Vanessa, peering up. “What do you need decorations for, anyway? Johnny won’t care about Valentine’s except for the chocolate.” 

Vanessa shrugs slightly. “I don’t know. It’s just a nice thing to do, isn’t it? Besides, I already have them.” 

Vanessa starts to go tippy-toed, her finger narrowly missing the red streamers, when she feels herself  _really_ slipping this time. A moment of panic wrenches the breath out of her lungs as she tries to re-balance. But before she can lose control and topple, Charity’s hands are on her hips, steadying her. 

“All right, come down from there, princess pea. You’re going to upend yourself if you keep on like this. And that won’t make for a pleasant holiday, will it?” Charity takes Vanessa’s hand and practically yanks her down the stepladder. She fixes her with a pompous little grin. “You know, you should really leave these sorts of things to the adults, short stuff.” 

Vanessa pokes Charity hard in the shoulder. “Fine. Go on then! You get them.” 

It takes Charity mere moments to step up, grab the offending, red decor of all hearts and sizes, and drop them unceremoniously onto the counter. When she’s done, she puts her hands on her hips and cocks her head to the side. 

Vanessa is frowning. She mumbles a tiny thanks and starts to dismantle the supplies.

Charity looks on, waiting. “Is that all I get, then? For rescuing the excessively tiny damsel in distress?”

Vanessa fixes her with a glare that clearly states just how little she’s going to get if she keeps going before she returns to untangling hanging letters. She’s making good headway, too, until she feels two arms slip around her waist and a pair of lips perch next to her ear. When she speaks, Charity’s voice has dropped about an octave and a little shiver runs down Vanessa’s arms and neck.

“You know, I  _really_ like that you’re bite-sized.”


End file.
